A Cold Heart
by Vegetetta-Motomiya
Summary: My version of what happened to the meteor in Final Fantasy 7 ((Note- I do not own Final Fantasy 7, or its characters, I am just a fan.))
1. Nearly Over

A Cold Heart  
  
Cloud Strife watched in horror as the meteor was colliding with the planet, he knew it was too late to do anything, he also knew he couldn't have done anything in the first place. The presence of the life stream was ever growing stronger and its vibrant green light lit up the night sky, This was a dark time for the planet, Cloud knew it. He looked over at Tifa, she seemed worried, well who wouldn't be. Barret couldn't bear to watch, he knew Marlene was in danger, he had broken his promise to her already. Vincent said nothing, he wasn't the talking type. Cloud approached Red XIII and crouched next to him. "What's going to happen?" Cloud asked quietly. Red XIII shook his head. "The outcome doesn't look so good. The life stream is teamed up with Holy and it seems to have no affect. Our only hope would be if a stronger force appeared, but what could be more powerful than the life stream?" The creature replied. Red XIII was wise, very wise. He got that quality from his grandfather. Cloud stood up and once again looked at the destruction, he knew they were safe on the highwind, but for how long. Cid lit his forth Cigarette, he leaned on a ledge and watched the others.  
  
"How long?" He muttered.  
  
"Ten minutes at the most." Vincent sighed, "We have no hope now, our fight with Sephiroth was in vain. We have lost"  
  
"Don't say that!" Tifa shouted angrily, "What we did probably saved the world, this meteor will be stopped, I'm sure of it!" They all looked at her in disbelief. Cloud suddenly perked up his ears and looked round franticly. Yuffie glared at him.  
  
"He's finally gone crazy." She sighed, being the youngest of the group Yuffie had the worst attitude. Tifa looked over at Cloud, her eyes filled with deep concern and passion. "Cloud? What's wrong?" She asked. Cloud stopped looking round and fixed his gaze upon her. "Don't you feel her?" He said.  
  
"Feel who?" "Aeris, Aeris is among us!" Cloud announced. The others looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who is Aeris?" Yuffie questioned with a look of confusion on her face. "I am.." said a ghostly voice. After it was said, a ghostly light appeared in the centre of the cockpit. Everyone turned and fixed their gaze on it, they didn't know what to expect. 


	2. Blinding Light

Chapter 2  
  
The light started to form, no-one could take their eyes away from it. It was beautiful, they had never seen anything like it. A small human shape appeared in the centre of the room. The light disappeared and Aeris was curled up on the floor, she looked lifeless. Cloud approached with caution and kneeled over her to examine her. The others were too amazed and shocked to move. "Aeris?" Cloud whispered. Tifa came and stood next to him, leaning over her. Aeris' limp and lifeless body started to gain colour, Cloud was relieved yet amazed. "Aeris? Is it really you? Can you hear me? It's me, Cloud!" he shouted with anxiety. The others continued to watch, some on guard since it could be a trap. "Yes Cloud, it's me" Aeris whispered quietly. Aeris was alive, Aeirs Gainsborough was alive! Cloud was overjoyed. Tifa fell over, trying hard to believe what she was seeing, it was unreal. "This is a miracle!" Cait Sith declared. No-one could believe what they were seeing, they all had watched her die, the was she was killed was horrific, but there she was, in the centre of the cockpit, alive. Aeris slowly sat up and looked at everyone, she smiled sweetly and tried to stand. She stumbled then noticed the carnage outside. "The meteor. I'm too late." she sighed. Cloud stood behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, Tifa could be seen pouting in the background. "There is nothing we can do, we defeated Sephiroth, that's all we can do. We may be powerful, but we are not miracle makers. Its up to the planet now.." Cloud said gloomily. Aeris frowned even more, she turned to Cloud with a stern look on her face.  
  
"You did not defeat Sephiroth..." She stammered as she looked Cloud in the eyes, "I'm so sorry.." She hugged him as her eyes filled with tears. The tension in the room had just gone up a notch, you could cut it with a knife it was that thick. No-one knew what to do.. 


	3. Still Around?

Chapter 3  
  
Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sephiroth was alive despite all their efforts, he was still alive. He slowly staggered towards the front of the cockpit and gazed at the meteor. He could feel Sephiroth's evil presence around him. "Aeris, can you stop the meteor?" Vincent asked. Aeris looked over at him, and nodded her head slowly. Red XIII walked over to Aeris and sat down next to her. "You need my help right?" Red XIII said. Aeris crouched down next to him and nodded once again. "Yes Red XIII, I do need your help." She smiled slightly then looked over at Yuffie, "I need your help too." "What?!" Yuffie shouted almost falling off her seat. Aeris stood up and slowly walked towards Yuffie. "You, where are you from?" Aeris asked. Yuffie gave her a queer look. "I am Yuffie Kisaragi from Wutai, you got a problem?" she protested. "You are the chosen one" Aeris proclaimed. Cloud spun round and looked at Aeris. Vincent took the time to get off his seat and scout the situation. "Me?!?! Chosen one?! What makes you think that!" She shouted angrily. Aeris took Yuffie's hand and pulled her to her feet. "You are not from Wutai, you are an Ancient, just like me and Red XIII." She explained. Yuffie turned pale, she wasn't the person she thought she was, she was a Creta, an Ancient, she wasn't from this planet but she knew she had to save it. She nodded silently to Aeris. The others were amazed with her co-operation with Aeris, they didn't even know each other. Yuffie was upset, Cloud could see it in her, then again, so could everyone else. Nobody knew what was going to happen. 


	4. New Discovery

Chapter 4  
  
Vincent stepped up towards the window of the cockpit. He looked out at the green glare from the life stream, the planet didn't have long. "Whatever you guys have to do you better do it now, the planet cannot hold it off for much longer.." Vincent announced. Cloud sighed and looked at them. "Well, I suppose you should." Cloud muttered, "Don't get hurt OK?" "We won't!" Aeris smiled and started to lead the others towards the deck. Tifa walked over to Cloud, still looking worried.  
  
"Do you think they'll be OK?" She asked. Cloud looked at her.  
  
"Sure they will." "Cloud.. I-" She was interrupted as something caught her eye. "Well, well, well" Echoed a dark evil voice, "a declaration of love? How quaint.." Vincent immediately raised his guard, as did Cid and Barret. Tifa didn't dare turn around, Cloud stood starring at his rival, Sephiroth had returned. "Sephiroth.." Cloud gritted his teeth, he hated Sephiroth, he hated him so much, "I thought we killed you.." Sephiroth grinned and looked around at the mighty warriors. "Your presumption was wrong. You cannot be rid of me, you never will." Sephiroth laughed evily, Cloud was not in the mood. "Sephiroth where do you get off living so long?!" Vincent scowled, Cid spat his cigarette to the ground and held his spear steady in his hands. Barret was ready, aimed and about to fire but he knew he couldn't, he knew there was something stopping him. Sephiroth laughed once again. "I'm immortal you imbeciles, couldn't you even work that out? You fools! I am superior to you in every way, but you still think you can beat me? Your valedictions will end here, this is your final fatality." 


	5. Holy shall prevail

Chapter 5  
  
"Immortal?!" Cloud screamed. Tifa felt a quick chill down her spine at the mention of that word, Sephiroth was indeed immortal and nobody could stop him.  
  
Sephiroth outstretched his arms, floating high above the brave warriors, preparing to strike. Vincent raised his pistol, pulled the trigger and opened fire, without thought of what the consequences could be, he madly shot bullets out of the end of his pistol, hoping he would hit Sephiroth at least once.  
  
Sephiroth laughed as the barrage of bullets didn't even penetrate his pale flesh, Vince watched in horror as his bullets fell, realising they stood no chance. Barret blasted out in rage, he couldn't stand by and watch Sephiroth threaten destruction, he had too much at stake. Marelene was counting on him. He couldn't give up.  
  
Cloud rushed over and held Barret back, realising all their attempts were futile, there was nothing hey could do.  
  
"Don't give up hope.." a voice came from behind Cloud. Aeris had returned, with Nanaki and Yuffie at her side. He smile once again lightened the room that was full of evil and darkness. Sephiroth's grin soon disappeared.  
  
"I thought I killed you ancient.." His voice full of regret, "The sword ripped your smooth flesh and impaled you. You should be dead."  
  
"Well that's what you think Sephiroth." She smiled sweetly, "I may have been dead, but the cries of innocent people, cries of pain and suffering, those cries brought me back. We have taken care of your meteor, your evil rein shall end here." She lifted her staff, and prepared to cast the ultimate white magic, holy. Green light once again filled the room, the power of the holy materia was present within the cockpit. Sephiroth cried out in pain, this pain wasn't physical, it was hurting him mentally. His soul ached and he fled the scene. A sigh of relief came from the direction of the pilot. 


End file.
